


Beyond The Mystery

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: The story of a girl as she begins to question what's real and what's imaginary.In the process she slowly loose her sanity.Will her partners help her in this black hole?Will the people who made her miserable pay?Warning: this isn't exactly your fluffy Uwu story, this contains serious subjects and hurtful moments
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Harleen Quinzel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Justice League (DCU), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Beyond The Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing a new book huh?

Marinette was lying on her floor, facing the ceiling, staring blankly at it.

If you would look closely, you could see the black lines under her eyes and the scars on her face and neck.

Her eyes showed darkness not a bit of light in them.

Blinking slowly, the girl sighed hard, moving to sit up.

Massaging her eyes softly she spoke.  
"Cody?" She whispered.

She could feel the spirit of beside her.

"Do you think- Do you think I should give up?"she realised her knees from her embrace and rolled her head back, touching the side of her bed.

" "Why?" Because I become a mess. I was supposed to help those people, and I make their work harder than it was already. " Mari spoke as she let a tear slowly fall.

A pillow begun to fly to her.

"Hey! Dont smack me in the face! Cody!" She begin to giggle as the pillow was gently smacking her face.

"Thanks... I really needed that..." she smiled at the mirror. 

Knocking begins to get heard from the door.

Marinette whipped her face from the wetness of her tears and then sat up.

"Come in!" She shouted at the door.

A woman in a suit entered her room.

"Hello kid, go downstairs, the others are in the training room already. " the woman said.

"Yes ma'am." Marinette said as she walked with the woman out of the door.

*  
They entered the room. The girl waved at the others.

"Hey there kid! Guess who is it." Said a cheerful feminine voice as she felt two hands wrapped around her face.

Marinette laughed at the female's action.

"Harley, stop with the games, you guys need to train" the woman in suit said.

"Yes Amanda- I mean Miss." Harley said as she let go of Mari.

Amanda began to leave the room, but she turned around to Marinette and said.  
"Kid, don't forget, DON'T use Cody until you feel threatened. We don't need something like last time to happen again." The woman pointed at her.

"Yes ma'am." Marinette sighed in defeat. 

The woman left the room, leaving her and the others alone.

"What kind of sense that makes, "you have a badass spirit that protects you but you can't use it in training"?" Said Katana.

"Ya, yo Cody? How are ya today?" Asked Harley.

Some moments of silence then they stared to feel the spirit.

"He's good" Marinette said.

Mari started walking, she sits down next to Deadshot.

"Hi dad, how did you sleep?" The girl asked him.

"I slept fine for a prison cell." Said the man in a sarcastic tone while patting her back.

"HEY! that's not fair! I want a nickname too!" Harley shouted.

"Harley, she trusts him the most, for God's sake, the dude is meant to be a father. Plus Marinette doesn't have a family so that's a point for Deadshot." said Santana.

"Don't talk about us like we're not here." Said Deadshot.

Harley closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.  
"Well I can't see you, so?" The woman said.

Deadshot took a better look at Marinette.  
"Have you cried?" He asks

Marinette looked at him, knowing there is no point in lying.  
"How'd you know?" She looks at him.

"I guess my father instinct, like Santana said" he smiled sadly at her.

"Hey kid, you know, you've been with us for what...like 4 months now and we know nothing about your life before C.I.A." Said Katana

Marinette's face froze.

Her eyes going on the ground.

DeadShot gived a hard glare to Katana.

"Bad memories? You don't have to tell us anything, just so you know. "

After some moments, she raised her head and started talking. 

"I don't know...the only family I had before I came here were Mariah and Ayesha. They started raising me after the people who were supposed to take care of me left me at the Lab." said the girl in a icy tone.

"And that was because?" Harley asked.

"Well, because of my buddy over here" Mari pointed at a sword who was flying.

"Relationships? Friends? C'mon, you spent most of your life in the lab." Harley remarked.

"Well..."

_-Flashback-_

_It was a sunny day._

_Marinette was walking out of the testing room with a big headache, most probably from the machines that were examinating her brain._

_She didn't see the young boy who happened to walk in the same path as she was walking._

_The young boy was focused on the papers on his hands, busy calculating or reading them._

_Marinette stopped in the middle of the hall, feeling dizzy._

_The boy bumped into her, dropping everything in his hands._

_"Ow shit, watch where-" the boy started talking but then froze after seeing her face._

_"What? I have a bug on my head or something?" Mari says as she finally came back to earth._

_"NO- I mean no, uhm, I was actually looking for you!" The black haired looking boy says._

_"And why is that?" Marinette asks as both of them got back on their feet._

_"Hello, my name is Jon Kent, at your service." Jon says while extending his hand for a handshake._

_"Uhm, Marinette." The girls says while shaking his hand._

_-Present Time-_

"He was my best bud" the girl says.

"That's it?" Asked Katana.

"Well, I only got to leave the lab once or twice, the last time I did, it end up with a house being burn to ground." Marinette smile.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
